Kylie Koopa
Kylie Koopa is a female pink-shelled Koopa Troopa who debuts in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. She works as a journalist for the Koopa Kronicle, which is most likely a news organization in the Mushroom Kingdom of the past. As a reporter that is always on the lookout for "The Big Scoop", she has a ritzy personality, uses slang when she talks, and likes to take lots of pictures with her camera. Unlike most Koopas, she is one of the protagonistic side. History ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' The four heroes of past and present first encountered her when they were traveling to Yoshi's Island. There, they saw her actively snapping pictures and getting information about the Shroob monster, Yoob. The Mario Bros. saw her trying to find out where the Yoshis were, and the babies helped her out. However, shortly after finding the Yoshis, they were also found and eaten by Yoob. Kylie Koopa was even foolish enough to go and take pictures right in Yoob's face. Yoob then inevitably ate her; however, since Kylie was a Koopa, Yoob immediately spat her out. Kylie wasn't seen again until the 4 heroes entered Gritzy Desert, where she told the brothers about the Shroob meeting and the secret entrance to the Koopaseum. Later, she gets kidnapped and tied up by the Shroobs in the Koopaseum and then left as food for Petey Piranha. The Mario Bros. rescue her in Gritzy Caves and defeat Petey, and after revealing that Princess Peach had been eaten by Petey, but had been spat out, Kylie spun away. Later on in the game, when it seemed as all hope was lost for the Bros. against Princess Shroob, Kylie revealed that she was disguised as a Shroob and rescued the Bros. She then finds out Toadbert recovered his memory, and they quickly follow the Mario Bros. to tell them. However, she and Toadbert get defeated by an Elder Shrooboid and both get turned into Shroob Mushrooms by the Elder Shrooboid's lightning. At the end of the game, she gets turned back into normal form (along with many others) by baby tears. One of the Toads in Peach's Castle mentions having read a book called Fungicide: The Epic Battle for the Mushroom Kingdom. The book had been written by Kylie, and is implied to be about the adventure of the four Mario Bros. and their battle against the Shroobs. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' Kylie returns in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. She now works in a building in Wakeport where she writes tourist guides. Strangely, although this game takes place in the present day, Kylie Koopa still looks no older or different than she did in the past. She also doesn't seem to remember the Bros., due to the numerous jobs she's had in her career. All throughout Pi'illo Island, Kylie had left blocks with snapshots called Camera Blocks that Mario and Luigi can find and retrieve their snapshots from. Because the snapshots are encrypted, Kylie asks the brothers to decrypt them for her by rearranging pieces of the image. Kylie times the Bros. when reassembling the snapshots, and rewards them with Coins or DX Beans if they complete it under a time limit. During the ending credits, Kylie Koopa is seen taking a picture of Princess Peach and some Toads on Mount Pajamaja. In the group picture at the end, her cap and arm can be seen at the bottom. Quotes ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *"Kylie Koopa, ace reporter! The Koopa Kronicle's best!" *"I was primed for a scoop, and all I get are whiskers and a coupla sap babies!" *"You know about the giant egg, yeah? Why, it just appeared!" *"And THIS dame's got a hunch it's connected to the Shroobs." *"I thought I'd get the straight dope from the locals, but..." *"This place is like a morgue! Where is everybody?" *"And speaking of fishy, this jump platform positively reeks of mystery. REEKS of it!" ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' *"Didn't even notice customers! Kylie's losing a step!" *"Eh? You think we met somewhere before?" *"You're sure ol' Kylie was a reporter back then?" *"Fellas, I've had so many jobs, I can't even start!" *"Anyway, it ain't got nothing to do with the fix I'm in!" *"I'm busy as a beaver and ain't got time for yakking..." *"You whisker boys'd be ace assistants, huh!" *"You look like a coupla limp noodles, but I'm betting you got some guts!" Category:Mario characters Category:Mario & Luigi characters Category:Koopas